


Honeymoon ice cream.

by Ontheline



Category: Glee, gleek, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Kurt, Episode Related, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Top Blaine, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, episode 6x9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontheline/pseuds/Ontheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The activities of Kurt and Blaine on there honeymoon. Dinner and ice cream. With sexy time in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bad week so needed to write to distract myself. feel free to leave any comments.

“You fancy desert?” Kurt asked Blaine after finishing his fancy lobster meal.

“I dunno babe I’m stuffed” Blaine leaned back in his chair showing his bloated belly.

“We can have ice cream when we get back to the house, i noticed like 4 tubs in the freezer” 

“Since when do you eat ice cream? what happened to your healthy eating. No cronuts and ice-cream Sundays if i remember correctly.” Blaine teased wrapping his feet round Kurt’s under the table.

Kurt moved his head over to Blaine’s “I’m on my honeymoon i think the healthy eating is well an truly out of the window.. I think i can make allowances to ice cream seen as i’ll be sharing it with my husband”

They both grinned like idiots, Husbands.The concept still so new. So strange. A word that still felt alien when spoken. 

After a second Blaine replied “Well then, how can i deny my husband some ice cream” They both leaned forward in unison and kissed. Blaine leaned away from Kurt’s face Reluctantly.   
“Lets get going then, we’ve got 4 tubs of ice cream to devour.”

“Thought you said you were stuffed” Kurt laughed and stood up from his chair to walk back to the house, holding hands along the beach.

——————  
The two boys were loving there honeymoon so far, they’d been there for 3 days so far and still had 11 days left after extending the booking that Sue and made. On there first day they didn’t do much because they were so tired from the horrible flight and just wanted to chill out in the cabana house. The house was amazing, the whole place had a rustic shabby chic thing that kurt was obsessed with. Considering they were only going to be there for two weeks it immediately felt like home, a relaxing comfortable place to start married life. Of course the first day hadn’t just been naps, they’d had several months worth of sexy time to catch up on.   
———————

Kurt and Blaine walked slowly across the beach, shoes in hand and the other hand holding each other. They were nearly at the house after there nice evening stroll after dinner.  
“This place is amazing” Blaine said his shoulder grazing against Kurt.

“It is, shall we live here” Kurt laughed standing in front of the smaller boy, wrapping him up in his toned arms. 

“Lets do it, lets forget Lima and stay here.. we’ll take nice beach walks every evening.. have the best married sex every day with no care in the world, and no jobs to worry about” Blaine placed a gentle kiss on Kurt’s jaw line wrapping his own arms around Kurt’s waist.

“I wish we could babe. Imagine a world with no responsibilities.” Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine’s lips softly. They stood holding one anothers bodies so closely, like they didn’t want to let go. The kissing got more intense, they knew they wouldn’t be eating any ice cream just yet. 

There lips parted, still standing on the beach sand. “We better go inside before i tare your clothes of on this beach.” Blaine said breathlessly taking Kurt’s hands and running haphazardly into the house. He turned around once inside and looked Kurt in the eyes. “Ill never get tired of this” Blaine whispered as he placed frantic kisses on Kurt’s neck. “uhh, neither will i babe” Kurt traced his husbands body above the clothing, feeling the muscled yet compact shape and form of him. He’d never understood how someone could be so perfectly made. He was short, there was no disputing that but what fit in to his compact shape was perfect. 

“Bedroom?” Blaine asked Kurt, knowing the answer. 

They tumbled into the bedroom hands trailing all over each other. There room was beautiful, the whole house rested on a hill so there room was on a higher level. The double doors leading to the balcony was left open, the evening air making the room nice and cool. Blaine kissed Kurt hard and pushed him on the unmade bed, left a mess from there earlier activities. 

Kurt was usually quite dominating the the bedroom department, he’s bigger and has more power over Blaine, but just recently Blaine has started to take more control. Kurt lay star fished on the bed looking up at his beautiful husband. Blaine straddled the taller boy and ran his hands through Kurt’s windswept soft hair. While being on the honeymoon Blaine has refrained from using gel, the day time heat made it go wierd so he had just stopped bothering. Kurt loved when Blaine let his curly fro loose, he was also happy with the fact that Blaine felt comfortable having no gel on in front of him. He took advance of the curly hair above him and twiddled small curls between his fingers.

“I love your hair like this” Kurt said looking into Blaine’s eyes.

“Really” Blaine was still sat on top of Kurt letting his hands run smoothly over the pale boys face. 

“Yeah, i mean your gorgeous either way.” Kurt’s voice quivered a little as Blaine started placing kisses down his neck and chest. 

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt’s shirt and within seconds it was flung to the other side of the room. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine’s polo and pulled it over his head, now both shirtless things started to heat up. The chill from the doors being open began to get a little too cold so without a word Blaine tugged the cover from underneath Kurt and pulled it over covering them both. Kurt unbuckled blaine belt and without warning put his hand down Blaine’s underpants grabbing his erection. Blaine continued to spread breathy kisses over Kurt’s torso enjoying the warmth from his fast moving hand. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt’s jeans and pulled them off with his boxers while Kurt carried on the movement in Blaine’s pants. Blaine was still partly dressed in underpants and jeans while Kurt lay there beneath him completely naked. Blaine was hit with sensation thanks to kurt and bent down lying chest to chest. He whispered into Kurt’s ear.

“I wanna be inside you baby” Kurt was taken aback. Usually Blaine was the recipricantt. He was the top, Blaine was the bottom. I mean they had done it the other way round but only a few times. 

Blaine moved to look at Kurt’s eyes to see a reaction. 

“I mean if you want to” Blaine was suddenly nervous.

“Yeah.. of course” Kurt was kinda nervous as well because he was so used to being the one to give it to Blaine. This man was his husband now, he could trust him with anything.

“I love you” Kurt said after a second.

“I love you” Blaine replied, kissing him quickly before shifting to take his own pants off. 

Kurt reached over to the bedside table to get the bottle of lube and handed it to Blaine with a cheeky grin. Blaine took the bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers, soon they were inside Kurt. Blaine leaned down kissing Kurt with so much passion, loving the moans his fingers made. Kurt looked up at the smaller boy and nodded. He was ready. Blaine leaned up and lined himself up with Kurt. He held his hand with the other boy and slowly pushed in. This felt so weird to Kurt, he’d only taken Blaine a few times. Not for any particular reason, it was just how it had always been. Blaine was fully inside Kurt and started moving quicker. He leaned back down wanting his body to be as close to Kurt’s and physically possible. There bodies were now slick with sweat, making every movement more intense. Kurt moaned as loudly as he wanted, they were in this remote house so nobody could hear anyway. Kurt knew why Blaine enjoyed this so much, for some reason it was so much different from the other times they tried, less awkward, more free. Blaine movement speed started to make his whole body feel like fire, he was so close.

“K..Kurt..t.. I” 

Kurt nodded knowing what it mean, Blaine held Kurt’s throbbing erection and began moving to the same speed as his hips. Kurt was feeling so much sensation he thought he might explode. They were so in sync, within seconds of each other they both came, shouting loud moans and crys. Blaine collapsed onto Kurt’s chest, the tall boy wrapped him in his arms heavy breathing into Blaine’s now damp curls. After such an experience they both drifted into a blissful sleep, not caring about the mess they lay in. 

After a short while Blaine opened his eyes, head resting on the pale boys chest, not remembering ever falling asleep. He was lay at the side of his husband, in Kurt’s warm embrace and suddenly felt wide awake, it wasn’t even that late. Maybe 10:15. As if sensing that Blaine was no longer asleep Kurt’s eyes fluttered open and looked at the now familiar curly bedraggled hair. Blaine looked up to the blue eyes smiling. 

“So.. how was it for you?” Blaine asked Kurt in a quite voice anxious for the reply.

“Fucking amazing” Kurt replied earning a laugh from both of them.

“Why don’t we do that more often?” Kurt laughed again as they both moved to sit up. Blaine moved his lips close to Kurt’s face 

“from now on..” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s face and planted a kiss on him “We will” He said finishing his sentence.

“But now, we shower” Blaine shuffled out of the bed and jumped in the shower to clean off, shortly followed by Kurt. Afterwards the pair put on their joggers and each had one of Kurt’s millions of t-shirts he brought with him. 

“Now, we will eat those 4 tubs of ice cream” Kurt chuckled pulling the tubs from the freezer. They lay on the couch with all the ice-cream tubs open with two spoons. Sharing spoons even though they each had there own. This was the best kind of life they could hope for, each with the man of there dreams, eating ice cream, cuddled on a sofa watching some strange programme they could find on the only 5 tv channels they had.


End file.
